Fate: The naming of the Next Generation
by XxMischeifManagedxX
Summary: How did the Harry Potter Next Generation kids get there names? Find out here! New chapter for every kid- starting with Victoire xD Read and Review! It's better then the summary- trust me xD
1. Victoire

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of this Harry Potter belongs to the oh-so-amazing JK Rowling and the aacctual story belongs to my friend on Quibblo, Artemis101, who wanted me to post these and finish it off! (She did up to chapter 4 btw) So good luck to me and hope you guys oke it **

**Chapter 1**

**Victoire **

_Victoire Aurore Weasley_

Why Victoire? Why not Victoria? Or even Nicole? Why Victoire?  
>Victoire had taken to bug her mother about this question every day and night for as long as she could remember and the only answer she got was, "Because you are our Victory."<p>

On the eve of the first day of School, in her 7th year, Victoire decided that it was time she should know the true reason, not just because she was _Victory_. Fleur had sighed when she was asked the question _again_and made Victoire follow her to the sitting room where they had a little chat.

"Your name is Victoire because you were born on the 22nd of May, 2000, anniversary of WW2 which you know a lot about. You were our victory over the dark side and _Aurore_of a new day. Even though we had lost many and so many were grieving, the day you were born was marked forever as the beginning of a New Generation, the dawn of a new day."

Victoire felt proud. After all these years the answer had always been in front of her. She was the Victory of the past and the Dawn of the new. She was Victoire Aurore Weasley.

_Victoire, the Victory of the War_


	2. Dominqiue

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of this Harry Potter belongs to the oh-so-amazing JK Rowling and the aacctual story belongs to my friend on Quibblo, Artemis101, who wanted me to post these and finish it off! (She did up to chapter 4 btw) So good luck to me and hope you guys like it **

**Chapter 2**

**Dominique**

_Dominique Mireille Weasley_

Mireille pronounced Mee-Ray

Dominique always thought she wasn't important. Her name symbolized that. It was if her mother had randomly chosen a French name for the heck of it but Bill knew better.

As Dominique sat lonely in the park at the day of her sister's birthday, Bill came and sat next to her and asked what was wrong.

"Why is my name Dominique Mireille? I mean, I'm _nothing_, Maman loves Victoire better. She always has and always will."

Bill was surprised by this and decided to tell her the story of her birth.

"When you were born, your heart stopped. Your mother and thought we lost you until some miracle happened and you, as the healers so lovingly put it, 'came back to life'. I named you Dominique because that is the name of a close friend of mines whose son's heart also stopped beating but he wasn't as lucky as you and your mother said your middle name ought to be _Mireille_which means to admire but also, miracle. See Dominique you where named after once of the sweetest people I know and your mother does love you. Dominique you are our miracle."

_Dominique, the Miracle of God_


	3. Louis

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of this Harry Potter belongs to the oh-so-amazing JK Rowling and the aacctual story belongs to my friend on Quibblo, Artemis101, who wanted me to post these and finish it off! (She did up to chapter 4 btw) So good luck to me and hope you guys like it **

**Chapter 3**

**Louis**

_Louis William Weasley_

Louis had never really cared about his name but he started to a _bit_ when he saw his father talking to his sister, Dom, about _her_ name. He was a 'timid' boy as people liked to put it. A Gryffindor who loved to dream. He sometimes wondered why he was put in Gryffindor if he was scared of nearly _everything_.

"Maman, what does my name mean?" asked the 13 year old boy curiously. Fleur who had just finished washing the dishes groaned. First Victoire, now Louis?

"Well?" he questioned. Fleur shook her head.

"Louis, when you where little you threw darts at a picture of the French King Louis. It landed straight on his eye. Your father thought it would be a joke to name you Louis too."

"Oh." said the boy."Okay!" he yelped happily and ran past his Maman to the backyard. Fleur sighed because that was not really the reason why.

"Oh Louis." said Fleur sadly sitting down at the table. "You were, are and always will be your father's son. You probably will never remember the day the dementor nearly gave you a _kiss_ but I shall. You nearly lost your soul that day and you were so young. That's why you are a fighter. You are our little warrior forever and always. _Ma chasse_."

_Louis, the Bravest Warrior of them All_


	4. Molly II

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of this Harry Potter belongs to the oh-so-amazing JK Rowling and the aacctual story belongs to my friend on Quibblo, Artemis101, who wanted me to post these and finish it off! (She did up to chapter 4 btw) So good luck to me and hope you guys like it **

**Chapter 4**

**Molly**

"I HATE YOU! IT WAS YOUR FAULT YOUR FAMILY HATES YOU! NO WONDER YOU MOTHER NEVER FORGAVE YOU YOU MINISTRY-RAT!" yelled Molly to her father. But she knew that she didn't really mean it. She really didn't. Why oh _Why?_ did he have to be so overprotective? Every time she went out with her friends she had to be home by 9 o'clock sharp. Yes that would be fine if she was like a teenager but she was 19! She needed a break. He was _so_very annoying and he basically tore his family apart too!

Audrey Weasley was watching this scene from the midst of a door. After her daughter stormed off she followed. Quietly she opened the room door and looked at the bright blue eyes of her child. So much like her fathers.

"Go away." snapped Molly but Audrey didn't. Yes Molly was in a rotten mood but that was no reason to be disrespectful to her elders.

"You used to be so much like your namesake." Audrey sighed, intentionally loud so Molly could hear it.

"I don't care."

"Molly, your Grandmother is the nicest person on Earth. She would _never_say something like that. Your father has feelings too you know. That was a horrible thing to say, his family does care for him and love him. It was not his fault all that in the past happened and everybody has forgave him. Maybe we were wrong for naming you after her."

These words impacted Molly to the point she was going to burst into looked up just to see her mother walk away. "Wait!" she yelped grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need to hear that but you're father does. Do you know why you're middle name is Abigail? Because when you were born, you father was over-joyed. It is not _him_ that broke up the you Mol, its _you_ that broke him up, after all...you were _his_joy."

_Molly, her Father's Joy_

**Authors Note: Sorry If this chapter didn't make a lot of sense, next is LUCY!**


End file.
